Family News
by TheSummerNightingale
Summary: Poor Hades discovers from his brother, Zeus, and sister, Demeter, that his planet isn't...exactly a planet anymore. Really, it's no wonder that he dislikes family news.


******Hey guys! This little plot bunny hopped its way into my mind and I couldn't resist writing it :) Hope you all enjoy this just as much as I did writing it!**

* * *

Hades was having a nice day.

He'd taken a walk through his dark, gloomy kingdom, relishing at the large amount of souls that had come in. He'd gone on a little trip to the Fields of Punishment, and got to see a couple of spirits be tormented. He'd even had the fortunate opportunity to scare the hell (almost literally) out of the souls in the Fields of Asphodel.

Overall, a fairly productive and heartless day, which was just perfect for Hades.

Until he got the news.

Hades was sitting on his majestic throne, idly waiting for Persephone to come from her visit to Elysium, when his wife's mother barged into his throne room.

"Excuse you," Hades said coldly.

Demeter didn't look the slightest bit fazed. She wore a simple smirk on her face as she stalked her way to Hades. "I've got a message from our brother."

"Which one?" Hades asked in a bored tone. "The grumpy one or the fisherman?"

"Zeus," Demeter said, her head held high. She gave Hades a wide smile that clearly stated that she hated him. Not that he cared. Persephone was his now, and Demeter couldn't change that.

"Why?" Hades questioned suspiciously. He and Zeus weren't exactly the type of brothers to go to baseball games, or whatever mortals did nowadays.

Demeter shrugged. "Just wanted to check up on you."

He didn't believe it, of course, but went along with it. "Great. Love to have a little brother that checks up on me," Hades said tonelessly. "Well, I have nothing better to do anyway. Let's hear it."

Demeter waved her hand, and an image of Zeus on Mount Olympus appeared. The sight of the place made Hades want to subject the Fields of Punishment to every soul in the line for the process of judgement.

"Hades!" Zeus boomed. "What a wonderful occasion!"

"Get to the point, brother." Hades didn't particularly care for Zeus's formal introductions.

There was a slight crackle of electricity, but it died down. Zeus was smirking as Demeter was, and Hades didn't like it. He pursed his thin lips as Zeus said, "Well, remember when those mortals named the other planets after our Roman forms?"

Hades blinked. That was not what he was expecting. "Of course," he snapped. "What do you think, time down here makes me forgetful?"

"Of course not," Zeus said, but the look in his eyes stated otherwise. "Anyway, you do remember how your planet was rather, ah, _small_, don't you?"

Hades gritted his teeth. Oh, the bad memories. "I do indeed," he said stiffly, sitting up in his throne. "Now would you care to explain why you thought that I'd need to hear about my planet again?"

Zeus gave a condescending laugh and said joyfully, "But oh, Hades, that's exactly what I mean to tell you - Pluto doesn't exist as a planet anymore!"

There was a slight silence from the god of the Underworld as Zeus smirked and Demeter watched him happily.

"_WHAT_?!"

His blasted brother never looked more pleased. "Oh, yes! The mortals have decided that your planet is too small, and therefore Pluto's off the planet roster!"

Hades could feel every drop of his immortal blood starting to simmer. "You mean to tell me," he began slowly, his voice low and dangerous, "that I don't have a planet anymore?"

"Well, technically, it's still there, but it's simply not… ah, up to par with the other planets."

Hades jumped out of his throne in his indignation, waving his staff at Zeus's image. "LIES!" he screamed, effectively waking up a hundred of his skeleton soldiers. "LIES, ALL LIES, BROTHER!"

Before Zeus could say another word, Hades unleashed his soldiers and immediately sent them to attack the image. As a soldier's blade cut through his brother's face, Hades set his glare upon Demeter.

"_You_." Hades gritted his teeth.

"Yes?" Demeter asked innocently. A smile was playing on her face, though, and Hades really wanted to wipe it right off.

"How dare you come into my kingdom with such terrible news!"

His traitor of a sister shrugged. "Like I care, Hades. And we all felt the need to tell you before you found out on your own." She smiled sweetly. "A family bond."

"Family bond - _family_?" Hades spluttered. "Have you forgotten that we've no family since I was cast under here? Anyway, that's beside the point - what in the River Styx made you think that you could barge in here to tell me _that_?" he spat.

"Maybe it was your loving, kindhearted soul," she said sarcastically.

At that moment, the side door to the throne room opened, revealing Persephone.

"What is going on in here?" Persephone asked curiously. "I believe I heard yelling."

The sight of his wife usually had a calming effect on Hades, but not in this case.

"They took away my planet! They stripped me of my name! They disgraced me!" Hades ranted more to himself than his wife, and wildly paced his throne room.

"The mortals decided that Pluto is too small to be considered a planet," Demeter explained to her daughter.

"And they couldn't take away Jupiter for being too big?!" Hades yelled, throwing his staff onto the ground.

"Calm down," Persephone said, rushing to Hades's side. Demeter watched on amusedly.

"Calm do - I will _not_calm down, Persephone, because this is an injustice! This is an atrocity! How _dare _those mortals take away my planet! How dare they! After that girl went through all that trouble to name it - how dare they!" Hades fumed.

"Yes, I know," Persephone said soothingly. "But frankly, you're starting to scare me."

Hades softened a little, but still growled out, "Who were the mortals to say that Pluto's not a planet?"

"What would you do if you found out?" Demeter drawled. "Kill them early?"

"Maybe," Hades spat.

"No, you wouldn't," Persephone stated firmly, and put her hand on his back. "Come on, back to your throne." She started to push him towards his masterpiece of a throne. "And Mother, would you mind stepping outside for a moment?"

"Why?" Hades all but shouted. "Tell your mother to sit down, not me! She's the one who brought me this information!"

"I did," Demeter called as she opened the door and walked outside the throne room. The door closed behind her with a large bang.

"You're acting like a child!" his wife scolded Hades.

"I don't have a planet!"

"You're overreacting!"

"They stripped me of my dignity!"

Persephone sat him down on his throne. "I'm going to have a talk with my mother and Zeus now," she said sternly. "_Stay_."

Hades glared at her. "How can I stay still? _I just got my planet taken away by mortals!"_

She sighed. "Fine. Just-just don't go running to Mount Olympus screaming murder to the poor humans who probably made their decision based on solid proof."

His eyes bugged out of his head. "Proof? PROOF? Well, I'm living proof, thank you very much! I'm perfectly valid proof - more valid than Zeus and Poseidon - that Pluto should be a planet!"

Persephone sighed again. "Yes, yes. I'll make sure to tell Zeus that you thank him for telling you about your unfortunate loss."

"You wouldn't dare-"

She smiled as she turned towards the doors. "I wouldn't, but because I wouldn't dare tease Zeus, not you. Honestly, you act like a child sometimes!" She shook her head, murmuring something that sounded suspiciously like, "A planet! Getting so riled up about something like that!"

Hades called after her, "Not just a planet! _My _planet!"

Persephone left the room with a small laugh.

In his otherwise empty throne room, Hades gripped the sides of his throne, still trying to control his anger. He was a _god_. What were the mortals thinking? Who cares if his planet was too small? Why couldn't they have just renamed Jupiter and made it Pluto?

He let out a menacing growl of frustration as he pushed himself off the throne and started towards the doors of the room. He needed some time to breathe, and what better place to linger than among the screams of the Fields of Punishment?

Gods, Hades really despised the news that his family liked to give to him.

* * *

******Yay :) Hope that made you at least smile a bit at seeing Hades all riled up! **


End file.
